Lucius' Dragon fire
by Ilovejayderpeyter
Summary: An ember of doubt is growing in Lucius. Is the dark Lord using the pureblood as a means to an end? Will he bring power, glory and prosper or will weakened power, sickness and loss of magic reign. An ember burns will in turn into a raging wild fire or die out?
1. Chapter 1

Her whole pregnancy had been hard and trying to say the least. After several pregnancies that ended tragically. Their joint efforts had been focused on keeping her and their baby as safe as possible, this of course was sabotaged by the Dark Lord himself. Narcissa was a dictator in her own right, but compared to His demands of him, her wants and needs were likened to those of a child. The Dark Lord was a ruthless leader, who took no excuse and gave equally as many. He would torture his followers as soon as look at them. It was during one of his torture sessions that Lucius Malfoy had an ember ignite in him. The Dark Lord had been torturing them all for several hours, Malfoy had suffered the worst of it. Cruio after cruio had been thrown at him. As he lay there on the marble floor, back arched against the curse his eyes flickered over to his lovely wife, never in had he seen such fear, anger and was that pain cast on her face. At that moment he new his part in the Lords uprising was causing her pain. He wondered how many lost children we're due to him and his master. How much anguish had he caused his love by following tjis monster who cared not for his pain and even less for hers. These thoughts caused the ember to awaken, but even the smallest ember can lead to a raging wild fire.

Over the following months of Narcissa's pregnancy he sought to remove himself from the death and destruction his Lord so favored. Over time with hints and nudges place here and there to their Lord and his most valued followers he moved to the political aspects of the war. He was brought up as a upstanding pureblood and those lessons and ways of life made him a ready made politician. He knew which wheels to grease, who to bribe and who to knew all the high ranking ministry officials quick, desires, needs and wants and was financially able to take every step and precaution to get the job his Lord wanted done. In going about these jobs the ember grew. Evertime he had to show up at a pro muggle born charity ball or fundraiser and look into the eyes of these scared lost souls he found himself doubting the Lords veiws. These children had done no wrong to him and his. They were just frighten beings thrown in a new world left to sink or swim. He himself had damned them when they floundered but was it deserved, now he was unsure that it was.

The day the ember morphed into a flame was due to Arthur Weasley though he'd never tell. They all sat at a Head of Department meeting listening to Weasley ramble on about how if the offered a magical history/ society class to all first year muggle born they would more easily fit into our world. It was then that Lucius started to observe the man. He came from good breeding stock, as they say, so did his wife. His eldest children all showed extreme promise and strong magic, so why did they struggle so? It was then the fire lit. He realized it was due not to pro muggle ideas, though he had a few, it was due to wanting more of them to swim verses sink. He wanted to bring them into the fold instead of shunning them. His goal long term was to strengthen the wizard in world not weaken it. As he pondered this the flame grew. Who would want to weaken the wizard in world? The flame was a roaring fire now. Why the Dark Lord of course. It would be so much easier to dominate a sick and dying society than a vibrant, healthy one. He understood now the want to get rid of the muggle borns, it was never about dirty blood but new blood. With new blood you gain new stregnths, insights and often unknown powers and magics. By killing them he would eventually water down magic so far that there would be nothing but squibs and sickly wizards. All in the name of his power, the little he really had. Lucius had come to realize the Dark Lord wasn't magical power incarnate but parlor tricks. Through his skilled observations he knew exactly what those tricks were.

What to do with the knowledge Lucius was won't to know. He racked his brain for days on end for a solution. He saw no end in sight what could he a marked man do, who would believe? He was saved form this struggle by Narcissa and the coming of their son. For hours she struggled to bring him into this world. There were many a time he worried for both their lifes. It was very touch and go towards the end. Lucius cried tears of joy when their silver white haired babe finally cried out full of life. He turned into a sobbing mess when he saw Cissa was also well and full of life. She had fought so galantly and for so long he feared for her safety and wellbeing, but she persevered and brought life, joy and family to them both. She deserved so much, the world even. As she finished feed their little dragon all she desired was some well deserved sleep. As she slept he stood in awe at the boy. He was so perfect, ten fingers and toes, a perfect blend of them both, her nose and his hair. He swore on his heart, soul and magic he would do his upmost to provide the ideal life for their dragon.  
The fire raged now into a wild fire. No child would be safe with the Dark Lord running amuke. In the end he only sought his power forsaking all others. It would matter not the Draco was a prueblood, the child and nephew of his follower for he would smite him down if it meant power. The gears in his head started turning. What to do what to do. Inspiration struck, he knew now the path to take. Summoning Dobby he began to compile a list, diary, ring, locket, cup diadem and snake. Running to the fires archway he grab a handful of floo powder and yelled out Albus Dumbledor's office Hogwarts school.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Lucuis Malfoy walk through is floo was a shock for Albus to say the least. He'd never cared for the boy, err man. Lucuis was a rotten little boy from the start, now Albus couldn't entirely blame the man for that, but he never seemed to grow out of it. Lucuis was one of those rare rotten children who grow into an even rottener adult. He full and well expected the world to tremble in his presence and fall to their knees at the very sight of him, many women gladly would he thought to himself with a small chuckle. Lucuis never did care for Albus because he never treated him in the afore mentioned ways. So Albus was quite intrigued by the sudden visit by the man.

The most intriguing thing to Albus at least was the change in Lucuis, this was not the boy nay man he was accustomed too. All of his usual haughtiness was gone. His superiority seemed to have vanished also. And was that a tremble he detected in his hand? Oh he was intrigued indeed.

He slowly waved Lucius in and kindly offered him a lemon sherbert, which was declined in kind. Albus raised an eyebrow at him and waved a wrist as if to say out with it.

A story of horror and happiness sprung from Lucuis' lips like a river breaking from a dam. He told him of the ember, if Arthur of all people fanning it into a flame. He spoke with pride and desire for change regarding muggle borns. Albus swallowed a gasp when Lucuis' eyes lit up with love and joy, it was then that he spoke of his dragon, and the ensuing wild fire he created. Dumbledor could now understand where the change in Lucuis stemmed from, you can see where changes need to happen everywhere but without the love for someobe to fight for few changes are made. Lucuis had found his light, his change,his fire.

Now to say Albus wasn't happy for his past students change of character would be a lie, however he still didn't understand why he was here. All of Lucuis' ideas for change were well and good, but in no way was Albus need to carry out these in devours. He slowly went through everything Lucuis had told him in his head seeking a solution. He played with a few ideas, maybe he wants to brainstorm ideas with me. No. Wants my influence as Supreme Mugwump. No, he could well enough garnish enough support from other Wizengamot representatives.

Albus finally broke out of his reprise when he heard Lucuis made a some what strangled noise. It was then that Lucuis uttered the words he never wished to hear.

"He's made horcruxes."  



	3. Chapter 3

Albus' head was spinning. He made a horcrux, a HORCRUX!

He quickly rose from his chair and began pacing. " Tell me Lucuis, what do you know of this horcrux?" Glancing up at Lucuis' face he realized he had missed something. Lucuis slowly lifted his head revealing his extremely pale face and now some what wild eyes. "Horcruxes sir" he croaked out. Albus spun on a sickle and stared at him open mouthed. Whatever Lucuis expected him to say it certainly wasn't an offer of firewhiskey. He quickly summoned a bottle and two tumblers and poured them each a large drink. Lucuis took a slow long sip and felt himself relax as the drink burned down and warmed his belly.

He opened his mouth to speak just as Albus started firing off questions. "How many?" "Six". "And he's made them out of?" "His personal diary, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, the gaunt family ring, Slythrin's locket and Nagini." "Nagini?" "His familiar, sir." "And you know the location of each?" Yes, sir. I also have the diary here." Lucuis replied pulling said object from his cloak pocket.

Lucuis sat back in his chair glad from a reprise from Albus' quick paced questioning. He felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. Handing off the pressure of such knowledge gave him a sense of peace he didn't know possible.

Albus took a long pull of firewhiskey and turn back to him with twinkling eyes. "Can I ask how you came about this information?" At this some of Lucuis' haughtiness returned, "Well I am the truest definition of a Slythrin."he said smoothly. Albus chuckled kindly" Too true my, boy, too true."

Now the biggest question in both their minds was what to do with this information . Lucuis knew that they would have to gather all six, if possible, horcruxes and destroy them at once. He also knew he would turncoat at the drop of the hat, he already had, but to what extent? Would he turn spy as Severus had? No matter how well train the potioneer was, he was like a brother to him and he noticed the signs. Would work from inside like a lone wolf like Reglus? He wasn't sure what that boy was up to, but he knew he needed to help him to save him. With that being said the option to turn tail and run was off the table.

Albus was setting across from Lucuis having a similar inner dialog. He wondered in what capacity Lucuis would be willing to help with this new cause. He automatically knew spy was out, the boy was far to cunning to agree to that. The only reason Severus had agreed was to help his childhood friend. Behind the scene's was also out. That put him and his family in to much danger. Out right helping them was a signed death warrent.

Lucuis slowly cleared his throat, and began speaking " Albus we need a plan, we must move quickly and silently if we wish to rid the world of the beast. However I have some stipulations for my help. Firstly my family and myself will be moved to a safe house and any charges against us dropped. Secondly you will release Severus of his spy duties, give him credit for the work he's done to win the war and have charges against him dropped. Lastly all Regulus Black will receive all the same conditions. I am not sure what he's up to but I know in my core he's fighting against the Dark Lord."

Albus sat considering Lucuis' words. Releasing Severus was easy enough for the boy wasn't bound by anything but loyalty. By releasing knowledge of his help to the order, at least for now, bridges the boy thought burned could be repaired. Regulus though was quite the cunudrum. "Lucuis I agree with you on all counts however what to do with Regulus? I'm afraid simple asking him to join us is out. He would surely think it a trap "

"The answer is clear to me, Lucuis replied with a wolfish grin, we kidnap him." 


End file.
